


Pocky

by Alexandra8899



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, pocky day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra8899/pseuds/Alexandra8899
Summary: Jorge Lorenzo對那些日本習俗總抱持著存疑的實驗科學精神。





	Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年舊文，Jorge Lorenzo跟Valentino Rossi仍是隊友。

Jorge Lorenzo對著陽光煦煦的天氣幾近愉悅的嘆了口氣，回到西班牙總比那些個陰雨綿綿的地方好多了，先不管他非常悲慘的雨戰成績，光是那些狡猾雨水鑽進皮衣中汨汨往下流動的那感覺，就能讓他多一個理由熱愛陽光、國家還有今天這個拿到桿位的日子

除了，那一盒極有可能破壞所有好心情的日本甜點，更不用說還有彆扭自以為溫馨的西班牙語小紙條出現在他的頭盔旁。

 

要說他到義大利車廠會『懷念』什麼的話，絕對就是這些日本人腦子裡那些奇奇怪怪的日子跟甜點。他是喜歡草莓口味的巧克力，但他真的不需要透過紙條中筆墨散發的同情來傳達一件事，他，Jorge Lorenzo，MotoGP的三屆世界冠軍，29歲，還單身。

 

他半是掩飾的藏起那盒草莓Pocky，卻無法掩蓋自己對紙條中所說的那些感到心動—在11月11號吃光11根Pocky並且許願的話，就會在來年得到真愛。 Jorge Lorenzo告訴自己這是最後一次給那些日本人一個機會，雖然他已經試過晴天娃娃（白色布偶上諷刺的微笑搭配拖車外幾次的滂沱大雨，他全然麻木、慷慨就義的騎上車）、一排獨眼的願望不倒翁（有時候半夜他會醒來，看著左右搖晃的木頭製品心裡想他人生就是大寫的糟糕。）跟曾經傻兮兮掛在竹子上的粉紅紙條。太過期待就會帶來次數頻繁的酒精冰淇淋（ Jorge Lorenzo 試圖忽略夜晚在棉被裡痛哭的記憶，但他還是操蛋的想起來）。他捏緊紙盒，在考慮丟或者不丟中，後知後覺發現自己正坐在拖車前的樓梯上，啃著第五根草莓巧克力棒。

這種情況下，他沒有預期會在對面拖車的樓梯上看到一樣拿著香蕉口味巧克力棒的Valentino Rossi。

到底是怎麼發現他的感情狀態？ Jorge Lorenzo看向跟他一樣心虛的對方，嘴裡不停啃著並思考。或許日本人就是有一種天份，可以發現你單身，可以發現悲慘的你急需一盒Pocky安慰。Valentino Rossi似乎是無奈又像接受事實般打開包裝吃起顏色非常襯他巧克力棒，他們全程沒有對話，只有互相警惕看著吃著，並在冷凝的空氣中，用同時清空的Pocky紙盒達成維護彼此尊嚴的協議。不管以後的戰火多猛烈，這都不會成為恥笑對方的把柄之一。

 

此刻許完願的Jorge Lorenzo（或應該說許完願的他跟 Valentino Rossi，他日後想 ），完全沒有意識到在他跟Valentino Rossi的斜對面有個同時吃完紅色紙盒Pocky的傢伙，也沒有想到同時許下願望的三人，會在 Valentino Rossi的床上碰面。

Jorge Lorenzo氣喘吁吁的從 Valentino Rossi胯下抬頭，看著他因為身後傢伙粗魯動作而呼痛時，再次認定日本人說的願望從來沒有靠譜過。


End file.
